Back To Mein Bruder
by iFuckingLoveGermans
Summary: Ivan is making it his job to bring Gilbert back to his brother after being separated by his father, but will unexpected feelings sprout as he gets to know the albino more? Russia/Prussia, mentioned Germancest. Human Names Are Used!


BEEP BEEP WARNING WARNING!~ Well not really, but I think you should know that Aldrick, the King, is Germania. Yeah...He doesn't have a real name, so i spend like an hour trying to find out that was even slightly acceptable. D: I'm sorry if it suckssss!

As Gilbert wandered the empty halls of his "new" home, he couldn't help but think about what his brother was doing at that moment. He missed Ludwig greatly, and it was a miracle to the guards that he hadn't run away yet. All of the guards holding him there expected him to attempt, at least, to get away. But he didn't, he had made no attempts, he didn't even speak of doing so. His ego, however, was greatly reduced. He didn't try because his brother told him not to, that it would be safer to wait until this whole mess blew over. so he wouldn't.

"This is crazy, I haven't gotten lost yet." The young Prussian said in a dry tone. He put his hand up to the wall and let it glide over against the cold stone as he walked on through the corridor. The castle was large, too large, but Gilbert had been here for months and he had mapped out every staircase, hidden room, everything in his mind. He had nothing else to do. His father, Aldrick, had sent him here having high hopes that he would stop being so rebellious, and it appeared to have worked. Well, in a sense it worked but the king knew that the second he got back to his brother and out of that castle his son would start pulling pranks again. Not only that but the feelings the Prussian had for his brother were unacceptable, to love one in such a way, a member of your own family. To say the least, it was outrageous in his mind. Most people would think the same.

Deciding that he wanted to go back to his room rather than re-explore the all-too familiar halls he had done everyday in the past weeks, he turned around, hand slipping from the wall, and began to walk silently back, when something caught his attention through the window he was starting to walk by. He turned to it and looked more closely. As he did so, he placed his hands on the window ledge and leaned in closer.

"What the hell is that?"

Squinting, he finally got a clear view.

Why is there a guy in a black overcoat standing outside in my sunflower garden?

He put his hand up to the window and waved, hoping to catch the mans attention. When the man did not respond, Gilbert decided he would go outside and confront the stranger as to how he even got into the heavily guarded castle.

He quickly ran down several flights of stairs and out the door. See, he could leave the castle, yes, but there were huge gates around it which made it almost impossible to escape unless you had the keys. As he finally reached to where the sunflower garden was, he stopped and stared at the man in front of him. The man's back was turned to him, which was rather irritating.

Gilbert noticed that the man in front of him was probably two heads taller than himself. He wore a large black coat and a scarf, which was understandable because it was the middle of December and it had snowed only hours before. He had short blond hair. It wasn't neat, but it wasn't messy either.

The Prussian tilted his head and slowly and cautiously walked forward, until he was only a few feet behind the strange man.

"Hey, how'd you get in here?" Gilbert questioned quietly, yet he had the slightest hint of fear and annoyance in his voice. He had a bad feeling about this guy, he didn't like this at all.

He noticed the man flinch slightly, and then turn his way. He was smiling, but it didn't look real, not at all. It was something about his eyes, like they reflected his real emotions while his face lied. And Gott, his eyes, they were gorgeous. The shorter of the two stood in awe. They were the color of beautiful violet. They were impossible to ignore.

"Oh, hello there! I'm sorry, but I was passing by and I couldn't help but notice all of these beautiful sunflowers," The strange mystery man said happily, still smiling like he was the happiest man in the world. The man looked Gilbert straight in the face, making the younger man jump slightly. "They are my favorite." He said in a cheery tone, smile never wavering.

"That's totally a lie, there's a huge wall around here! You can't just _happen_ to walk by and notice them, and anyway, I asked you how you got in here!" Gilbert yelled, maybe a little too loud, because one of the guards looked over suspiciously. Seeing this, Gilbert pointed to the man in front of him and said, "Get him outta here!"

The guard only shook his head and muttered something along the lines of "So he's finally gone crazy, talking to himself."

Slightly freaked out, Gilbert looked at the stranger. "Who are you?"

"Ivan, Ivan braginski. I am here to bring you back to your brother."

* * *

Ivan Braginski, a man of many, many secrets. Not many knew him, because, well honestly, not many could even see him. He showed himself to those whom he wished to. Those who had the "privilege" of seeing him, had no idea what he was, they suspected he didn't know either. Maybe a ghost of some sort? A demon? Many thought so, because one of the few who could see him was a young boy that went by the name of Arthur. He had the ability to see things which others couldn't, so even without trying to show himself to the child, Arthur had noticed Ivan and they quickly became acquainted. They didn't have much in common, at all really, but it was always nice to have a new friend, for Arthur at least, whom was always being shoved into closets or locker and getting tripped as he walked down the halls of his school because of his "magical" abilities.

Ivan had always felt alone and like he didn't have much meaning in this world. He had lived so long he didn't see much more meaning for living, yet no matter how many times he tried, he couldn't die. Something would always interfere and ruin his plan. He always heard people talk about how awesome it would be to live forever, oh how foolish they were to say that. To Ivan, it was Hell, he hated it, because every time he would fall in love, and then said person would die of some cause and he would be left alone again.

That was of course, until he received a call from his so called new friend, Toris. Toris was probably the second person he showed himself to, in this decade at least. He worked for the King and Queen of Germany, how he managed to keep up with such busy and demanding people, Ivan would never know. So anyway, he had received a call from Toris, the young man was going on about a prince who was banished and how his brother was quite depressed and was sulking in his bedroom for days on end. Ivan had asked if there was anything he could do to help him, and the answer he got was really unexpected. Toris had been joking, of course, but Ivan seemed to take it seriously when the Lithuanian jokingly said that Ivan should march on over to where the prince was being held, take him from his captive residence and bring him back to the palace.

And so here he was, standing outside in a beautiful bed of sunflowers, outside the large, gray, dull looking palace. He didn't have any doubts that it would work, after all, Toris had told him that they two brothers were very...close. But he had no idea what this prince looked like, and in which of the many rooms to find him in. He figured that the prince would be trying to escape every few minutes, because that's how it was in the stories, they tried to escape every chance they got. But he had been waiting out in the cold for an hour and a half with no sign of the prince.

He sighed and looked at his watch. It was 7:53 PM, it was rather cloudy, because it had snowed not so long ago, and he was glad he had spent much of his life in Russia, because he had gotten used to the cold so the snow didn't have much of an affect on him.

He kicked the snow off of his boots, and looked around. Still no sign of the prince.

"Maybe I should just go..." He had made his presence known to whomever this prince was, all he needed was a name, to recite in his mind, and boom, there you go, they could see him! Maybe he had gotten his name wrong? Well, it didn't matter much now. He was beginning to walk away until he heard a voice. He quickly turned around and smiled out of instinct. He was really irritated, to be honest. He really didn't appreciate how long it took for the boy to find him and how long he had to sit in the snowy weather.

_Looks like I found him, da?_

The young boy was wearing a look of surprise

"Oh, hello there! I'm sorry, but I was passing by and I couldn't help but notice all of these beautiful sunflowers," Ivan said, smiling wider. "They are my favorite." He stated, looking the prince dead in the face. Ivan could see he was making the shorter man frightened.

"That's totally a lie, there's a huge wall around here! You can't just _happen_ to walk by and notice them, and anyway, I asked you how you got in here!" The young boy yelled quite loudly, causing a guard who was standing near by to look over at him with a questioning expression. The boy turned to the man, "Get him outta here!" Seeing the guard like that, Ivan couldn't help but chuckle at the boy's attempts to get himout, the guard must have thought the prince was crazy because it looked like he was talking to himself.

The young prince quickly turned back to face Ivan. "Who are you?" He said, sounding suspicious and maybe a little frightened.

"Ivan, Ivan braginski. I am here to bring you back to your brother."

* * *

A/N Yes...I started another story. XD I do that when I'm stuck in another one, so I'm hinting at I NEED REVIEWS TO CONTINUE MAKING CHAPTERS PEOPLE!~ No reviews gives me little motivation. /cries/ But oh well, I'm writing for fun! Please review though...Please? Like, some people add my stories to their favorites but don't review, I'd like to know why you added it, what you liked and disliked about it! Umm, yeah, okay! But I'm not forcing you...well, not completely. Kidding! You can review if you want.


End file.
